


The Reflection of the Fire in Your Eyes

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Indian, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Memories, Memory Related, Mother-Son Relationship, Native American Character(s), Nature, Parent-Child Relationship, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred F. Jones remembers the woman who was his mother; and the man who took him away from her.Oneshot/drabble





	The Reflection of the Fire in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: days

She's real. She's not a made up person, the tiny blonde boy says over and over again. Not like your faeries or 'maginary friends. She's real.

And real she was: a willowy woman, thick hair and sad eyes. Her skin was the color of Big Brother's copper; her hands and feet calloused from picking corn in the hot sun. The blonde boy remembers how he fell asleep against her bare breasts when he is very very small. He remembers her smoky scent, her warmth.

"Remember these days, baby," she had whispered, gripping his cheeks in her rough hands. "Remember. You must promise me, child, that even when Arthur takes me from you, you'll...you'll remember me well."

"I promise, Mama," the boy stuttered, frightened. "I won't ever forget. I promise."

When Big Brother Arthur comes to take him away, he tells him that his name is Alfred, and he'll be civilized now. The boy is too young to be that sad.

And when Alfred F. Jones is an adult, he only has a vague memory of smoky smells...the reflection of a fire in dark eyes...


End file.
